RyoGHalloween story
by Ryo glaceon
Summary: I do not own anything.Anyway, this storyis about Tsubasa being tortured by SOME PEOPLE again.Sorry for the suckish summary.I really dont know what to write


Well, it's time for my BEYBLADE OC now! Anyways, before i even start, let me tell you more about this:3 Ok, here are my characters:

. ..

(PRESENT

Tsubasa: Can we just start this story!

Ryo.G. : Ok you asked for mah fault...

Tsubasa: Wait- what do you mean?

Ryo.G. : Wait and see!-winks at Yu-

Miki.G. :You don't wanna know man, SERIOUSLY.

HALLOWEEN 2011 3 (MYSTORY)

Tsubasa: Where are those two rascals! They said they will be back soon... ah well, i will just take a cat nap...

Ryo.G. and Yu : -Giggles-

Yu : (he doesn't know we are hiding here?)

Tsubasa : -sleeping-

Ryo.G. : -tiptoes over to the kitchen where Meimei and Chiyun were hiding-

Meimei : He's asleep already?

Ryo.G. : uh-huh.

Chiyun : that's good! I brought the materials needed!

Ryo.G. : -carries the big bulging bag full of ' SECRET MATERIALS' over to YuTendo-

Now, on the floor lay a fluffy pink and white dress with a puffy pouch tied around the waist with a yellow ribbon ,two red ribbons, two pink hand warmers with a hot pink heart at the front with a matching two pink leg warmers and striking pink shoes. and not to mention, yellow hair dye and a pair of curlers!

While Meimei applied Tsubasa's hair with bright yellow hair dye, Ryo and Yu took out the brown gloves and slipped on the pink hand warmers instead. Chiyun took the shoes and leg warmers, slipping it on Tsubasa's feet. After his hair dried, they draped the fluffy dress over his shoulders.

Chiyun : Wait a minute, I see two flaws!

Mei mei : -Gasp- what is it Chiyun!

Chiyun : He still look like a boy and not a girl. And we have to do something about his pants...

Ryo.G. :-Rushes to her ultimate small-but-can-store-countless-things-bag and takes out the make-up case Madoka gave her on her birthday and a gigantic pair of scissors.-

Yu : -kinda know why Ryo.G. took the scissors and snipped off Tubasa's pants until it reached the shortest hem-

Meimei : -Applied make-up on Tsubasa's face and painted his nails hot pink-

Ryo.G. :Yay! Now time for plan 2!

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

Tsubasa: Wait! I totally see where this gets! NOOOO (total meltdown)

(BACK TO MY STORY)

Meimei: Now for me and Chiyun to carry him out of the house using our...

Yu : 4 thousand year old method.

Chiyun : How did you know?

Ryo.G. :^_^ He got 4 thousand year old knowledge stored in his brain...

MUCH LATER

Ryo.G. :-dressed in a witch costume-Hey Tsubasa!

Yu : Come on! Take us to trick or treating!

Tsubasa :-still unaware that he is wearing the LUMINOUS HEART when did I get here!

Yu : Me and Ryo got tired waiting for you so we carried you out.

Tsubasa: Dont lie! I'm like twice your size!

Ryo.G. :-Sniggers-Finally! Tsubasa admitted he is a FATSO!

Tsubasa :-pissed off- GRRR...Lets go NOW!-Stomps off-

Ryo.G. : Let's see Meimei,Miki.G. and Chiyun's BIG idea.C'mon,Yu!

Suddenly, Miki.G. came into view.

Miki.G. : Hey Tsubasa, lookin' PRETTY today huh ,this costume totally suit you.

Tsubasa : Are you DRUNK!

Meimei : OMG! Tubasa! You look so CUTE!

Chiyun: I like soooo agree.

Tsubasa : Aren't I in my normal clothes?

Ryo.G. : I like that DRESS,so FLUFFY and ADORABLE!

Tsubasa : what do you mean' DRESS'?-Realizes whats going on-

Mika : -Bring out big mirror-

Tsubasa : AAAAA! My $50000 pants! Have been cut! My signature grey hair...now is YELLOW! MY nails! DID YOU GUYS DO THIS?

Yu : -Takes out the remainder of the pants and handed it over to Tsubasa-Uh...you still want this?

Tsubasa: ARGH! YOU GUYS BRING ME NOTHING, BUT BAD LUCK,CRAP,RUBBISH! WHY AM I SO DOOMED WITH SUCH PEOPLE! LIKE YOU TWO!-points at Ryo.G. and Yu.

Trisha: That's called K-A-R-M-A. With a capital 'K'

(A WHOLE DAY LATER FROM HALLOWEEN,1 NOVEBER)

- Ryo.G.'s house-

News reporter : Well, yesterday ,a yellow haired 'girl 'was spotted in the park, the main attraction for halloween. But who knew that was actually a BOY! Now, everyone knows he's an PRETTY CURE otaku who obviously adore luminous heart! He actually even DYED his hair yellow! WOW! Now, my reporter friends will have an interview with this PRETTY CURE OTAKU !

Ryo.G. :Hehe...

Well, I have unfortunately come to the end of this story, but... I will post more!

Hope you enjoy!^_^


End file.
